


Metal at 4am

by totallyinnocent



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Inanimate Objects, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, crack ship, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyinnocent/pseuds/totallyinnocent
Summary: Frank was lonely. It was 4am. The ring clicking against his teeth was starting to look very attractive.
Relationships: frank iero/his lip ring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Metal at 4am

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorrryyyyyyy

It was boring on the tour bus at 4 am. There was nothing to do and everyone was sleeping off the hangovers from what had come from the night before. But not Frank. Frank had asked everyone to wake him up since he wanted to take a nap after their late-night show. Despite their reassurances and promises, Frank still woke up at 4 am to see his human alarm clocks drenched in alcohol in their respective bunks. Frank would never let them live that down.

He could always play his guitar to pass the time, but even he wasn’t that cruel. The pain of a hangover was never something to joke about. Sure, it would be well-deserved, but he planned to drag out their suffering.

It was pointless to keep sulking, Frank had realized. It wasn't going to help in plotting his payback, so he grabbed his coffee mug and downed whatever residue had been left. There was a sudden clink as the mug hit his lips. His lip ring.

Normally, Frank never paid it any mind. He hardly even noticed he was wearing it until someone brought it to his attention. It was like your breathing. You don’t think about it until someone reminds you you have to breathe. Exactly like that. Now his ring was all he could focus on. The way it slid against his teeth. The way it wrapped tightly around his lip. Technically, he wasn't supposed to sleep with it on, but he doubted anyone actually paid attention to that rule. It was more comforting for it to be there.

The mug hit the counter with a loud clank and Frank put his hand up near his mouth, letting his lip ring rub against his palm. His fingertip rubbed against the cool metal, sending a shiver through his body. It felt... good. Really good. It was most likely the lack of action Frank had been getting recently, but his lip ring was really stirring something in him.

Before he realized he was doing it, Frank had poked the tip of his tongue into the hole of the lip ring, pulling his lip in the process. Sighing at the tug, he tried to picture someone tugging at his lip in this way, but he drew a blank. It was just the ring. There was no hunk teasing him or cute girl kissing him, just the sensation and vision of his lip ring.

He slid his tongue all around the metal, even long after it was completely warm and slick with spit. Frank fiddled with the ring and pulled his lip out far, letting his fingers lose their grip with spit and have his lip slap back into his mouth. He repeated the action until his bottom lip was red and stretched. Frank felt hot and the clicking of the ring sliding over his teeth wasn’t helping at all.

His body started to sweat and he trembled as he moved his sore lip to make more clacking. The noise was music to his ears. The knowledge that his once chilly ring was was now warm and slippery because of him sent another shiver through him.

Shakily, he reaches up to pull out the ring, desperate for more contact.

“Hey, Frank,” a voice said quietly.

Frank froze and turned to the noise. It was Mikey, dragging himself sleepily from the bunks into the kitchen.

“Hey, Mikey. What are you doing up? It’s early.”

Mikey scrunched his nose at the loud volume. “I don’t know... I thought I heard something in here.” He smirked to himself, but it looks more like a drunk smile. “Like moaning, but you’re the only one here, so I guess I was just dreaming it.”

Frank nodded frantically. “Yeah, must’ve been.”


End file.
